Michael and Regionals
by meenah150
Summary: What happens in Michael and Regionals between Santana and Sebastian? Read to find out! Exact words and actions from the episodes, with some twist :) two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Both of their Glee Clubs gathered in the Ohio State Mall parking lot. New Directions hid, with the exception of Santana and Blaine, while the Warblers all gathered at once.

They sang and danced their hearts out, in hopes that one of their groups would win in order to do Michael for Regionals. Unfortunately, that plan backfired as Sebastian slushied Blaine, injuring his eyes. He and the Warblers walked away quickly before any of the ND could question them.

Thanks to Kurt, Santana managed to get Sebastian's number. She sent him a text. Sebastian felt his phone vibrate and saw an unknown number.

Unknown: Hey Twink  
**Sebastian: Who is this?  
**Unknown: It's Santana, you idiot.  
**Sebastian: How did you get my number?  
**Santana: That doesn't matter. Meet me in your rehearsal room in an hour.

Santana went home, changed out of her Cheerios uniform and changed into a black dress. She put on a black jacket, black hat, and black boots. She took her car keys and drove to Dalton Academy. She got out and headed into the rehearsal space, just in time to see the Warblers come in.

"Hey Andrew McCarthy! Don't know if you've heard, but Blaine may lose an eye. The same Blaine who was besties with most of you not four months ago" Santana said smirking. Trent asked her if he was okay. Sebastian shot him a "shut up" look. "Well sure, if he doesn't mind seeing in three dimensions" Sebastian heard Santana tell Trent. "Trent, I got this" he looked over at Santana and took a step towards her. "Bummer, about Blaine. He was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way though; that slushie was meant for Kurt."

Santana glared at him, hard. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. "You look like a villian out of a cheesy high school 80s movie, but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny Larusso on your ass," Santana said smirking. "Admit that you put something in the slushie. What was it huh? Glass, asphalt?" Sebastian smirked at her before responding.

"Red dye number 6" Sebastian said, fake smiling. She returned the gesture. "You're lying." Sebastian pretended to be surprised. "She questioned my honor," he said while looking at his fellow Warblers. "I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

"You want to have a duel," Santana asked. She turned to face the cello guys. "Cello guys, can you hang back, I'm going to need you for this one." Sebastian saw them sit down. "Everyone else, clear out. I don't want you to see me make a girl cry." Sebastian smirked as he looked down on Santana. "Let's just keep this on point" Santana pointed out. She went to go sit down. The music starts.

**(**A/N: Sebastian's in bold, Santana's italics. Both of them are underlined and italicized)

**As he came into the window**  
**It was the sound of a crescendo**  
**He came into her apartment**  
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet **

Sebastian briefly brushed his hand over her shoulder, while singing the lyrics in her ear. Santana turned to him as he continued.

**She ran underneath the table**  
**He could see she was unable**  
**So she ran into the bedroom**  
**She was struck down, It was her doom**

**Annie are you ok?**  
_So, Annie are you ok?_  
**Are you ok Annie?**

_Annie are you ok?_  
**So, Annie are you ok?**  
_Are you ok Annie?_

**Annie are you ok?**  
_So, Annie are you ok?_  
**Are you ok Annie?**

_Annie are you ok?_  
**So, Annie are you ok?**  
_Are you ok Annie?_

Santana grabbed his blazer and tie, forcing him to face her as they sang. Sebastian hit her hat slightly before continuing, ignore his heart beat when he felt Santana grab him.

_Are you ok, Annie?_  
_Would you tell us that you're ok?_  
_There's a sign at the window_  
_That he struck you - a crescendo Annie_

Santana briefly touched him before pushing him away, ignoring the spark feeling she just experienced. Sebastian straightened his jacket again and continued singing.

_He came into your apartment_  
_He left the bloodstains on the carpet_  
_Then you ran into the bedroom_  
_You were struck down  
It was your doom_

**Annie are you ok?**  
_So, Annie are you ok?  
_**Are you ok** **Annie?**

_Annie are you_ _ok?_  
**So, Annie are you** **ok?**

As Santana walked by, Sebastian couldn't help but check her out. _"damn"_ he thought. _"she looks fine"_

_Are you ok, Annie?_

_Annie are you ok?_  
_Are you ok, Annie?_

_You've been hit by_  
_You've been hit by_  
_A smooth criminal_

They were silent for a moment, letting the cellos fill up the silence. Santana went to one side of the room while Sebastian went to the other. They started copying each other's movements before Santana took a deep breath before continuing.

_(I don't know)_  
**Annie are you ok?**  
**Will you tell us that you're ok?**  
**There's a sign at the window**  
_(I don't know)_  
**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie**  
_(I don't know)_  
**He came into your apartment**  
_(I don't know)_  
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet**  
_(I don't know why baby)_  
**Then you ran into the bedroom**  
_(I don't know)_  
**You were struck down**  
**It was your doom Annie**

**Annie are you ok?**  
_Dang Gone It - Baby!_  
**Will you tell us that you're ok?**  
_Dang Gone It - Baby!_  
**There's a sign at the window**  
_Dang Gone It - Baby!_  
**That he struck you - a crescendo Annie**  
_Hoo Hoo_  
**He came into your apartment**  
_Dang Gone It_  
**He left the bloodstains on the carpet**  
**Then you ran into the bedroom**  
_Hoo Hoo_  
**You were struck down**  
_Dang Gone It_  
**It was your doom**

**You've been hit by**  
_You've been struck by_  
_A smooth criminal_

They faced each other, catching their breath. "I was better" Santana said. "You weren't even close" Sebastian told her. He turned around, trying to separate himself from her. "I was better! Now tell me the truth, what did you put in that slushie?!" Santana exclaimed. "Rock salt" Sebastian said simply. Santana stared at him wide eyed. "You know I can just report this to your headmaster" Sebastian stared at her in horror. "You wouldn't!" "I would" "What can I do to make you not report," Sebastian asked her as he stepped towards her. Santana felt his breath on her lips. She looked at his lips briefly, before reverting back to his eyes. Sebastian looked at her lips for a second before looking back at her eyes. Soon, Sebastian leaned down and kissed her. Santana didn't waste any time and kissed him back aggressively. Sebastian felt her deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue over her mouth, and she granted him access. Sebastian explored her mouth with his tongue before they pulled back for air.

"That's all you get from me" Santana said, before turning and walking away. She slipped her hand in her pocket, stopped the recording and smirked. "I can't wait to get him expelled" she thought. Before heading back to school, she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned her head and saw Sebastian. "What do you want, Twink," "You" he said smirking. He leaned down and kissed her again. They ended up hiding in a corner. "One time, Smythe!"

"One time."

* * *

Three rounds later, they finally exhausted themselves. Santana checked her phone. She had missed two periods already and she did not want to miss Glee. She quickly looked at Sebastian. He was asleep. "Good. Now for my escape." She quickly gathered her clothes, put them back on and headed back to McKinley.

* * *

The next day, Sebastian got a call from Kurt. He was told to bring the Warblers and head down to the McKinley auditorium. He sighed in annoyance, gathered his group and told them that they were to go to McKinley right away.

Meanwhile, at McKinley, Artie and the rest of the Glee club were arriving to the auditorium. Sebastian and the Warblers stepped through the curtains. "Nice of you to show" Artie said. "Is whatever this is going to take long? I can't stand the stench of public schools" Sebastian retorted. "It won't take long and all you have to do is sit down and listen" Quinn explanied to him slowly. the Warblers took a seat in the auditorium.

"We're not doing Michael for Regionals" Artie tells them. "I didn't think you'd surrender that easily" "We're tired of the fighting and the backstabbing. We're showchoirs! We're supposed to be supportive of each other." "This is what we call, "taking the high road" which I was shocked to find out it has nothing to do with marijuana." Everyone rolls their eyes at Puck. "Just because you're doing Michael doesn't mean you understand Michael" "And you do," Sebastian questioned. "Yes. and we're about to show you" Mercedes tells him before breaking out lyrics.

_[Artie:]_  
_Ouh!_  
_Ouh!_  
_I took my baby_  
_On a saturday bang_  
_Boy is that girl with you_  
_Yes we're one and the same_

_[Rachel:]_  
_Now I believe in miracles_  
_And a miracle_  
_Has happened tonight_  
_Hee!_  
_Ah!_

_[Santana and Artie with New Directions:]_  
_But, if_  
_You're thinkin'_  
_About my baby_  
_It don't matter if you're_  
_Black or white_

_[Santana and Rachel:]_  
_I am tired of this devil_  
_I am tired of this stuff_  
_I am tired of this business_  
_Sew when the_  
_Going gets rough_  
_I ain't scared of_  
_Your brother_  
_I ain't scared of no sheets_  
_I ain't scared of nobody_  
_Girl when the_  
_Goin' gets mean_

Santana looked at Sebastian while she sang those lyrics out directly to him. She could feel her heart beat racing. Sebastian, meanwhile, tried his best to avert his gazes at the Latina but ended up failing as she sang. He felt his heart beat racing.

_[Artie:]_  
_Protection_  
_For gangs, clubs,_  
_And nations_  
_Causing grief in_  
_Human relations_  
_It's a turf war_  
_On a global scale_  
_I'd rather hear both sides_  
_Of the tale_  
_See, it's not about races_  
_Just places_  
_Faces_  
_Where your blood_  
_Comes from_  
_Is where your space is_  
_I've seen the bright_  
_Get duller_  
_I'm not going to spend_  
_My life being a color_

_[Kurt:]_  
_Don't tell me you agree with me_  
_When I saw you_  
_Kicking dirt in my eye_

_[Santana and Rachel with New Directions:]_  
_But, if_  
_You're thinkin'_  
_About my baby_  
_It don't matter if you're_  
_Black or white_  
_I said if_  
_You're thinkin' of_  
_Being my baby_  
_It don't matter if you're_  
_Black or white_  
_I said if_  
_You're thinkin' of_  
_Being my brother_  
_It don't matter if you're_  
_Black or white_

_[Santana:]_  
_Yeah yeah yeah!_

One-by-one, the Warblers began to climb up onto the stage until Sebastian was the only one left in the audience.

_[Rachel:]_  
_Whoo!_  
_Black or white!_

_[Santana, Artie and Rachel with New Directions:]_  
_It's black, it's white_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_It's black, it's white, whoo_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_It's black, it's white_  
_([Santana:] Yeah yeah yeah!)_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_([Rachel:] Black or white!)_  
_It's black , it's white, whoo_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_It's black, it's white, whoo_  
_([Santana:] C'mon!)_  
_It's black, it's white, whoo_  
_([Santana:] Aah)_  
_([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah)_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_It's black, it's white, whoo_  
_It's tough for you to get by_  
_([ND:] Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_  
_([Artie:] Oouh!)_

Everyone started clapping until it was only Sebastian. "Very moving" Sebastian said sarcastically. "Come on Sebastian, give it up!" His fellow Warbler said. "That is the kind of attitude that lost us Regionals last year" Soon, he heard Santana's voice. "I could call the cops or your headmaster to get you kicked out of school or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushie" she said as she walked up the stage to face him. She ignored the heart beat that she was feeling when she saw the boy. "All of this would be just awfully terrifying if you had any prove whatsoever" Sebastian tells her. "You mean like," Santana pulls a small tape out of her pocket. "You on tape admitting to it?" Sebastian glanced at her in horror.

Santana fake smiled at him before passing the small tape to Kurt. "but you know what, it just wouldn't be fun winning Regionals if you weren't there to suffer from all the agony and defeat" Kurt said as he threw the tape to Sebastian. "At least now all your teammates know exactly the kind of guy you are." Santana smirked at him in glory. _"In other words, I win"_ she thought. "Now get the hell out of my auditorium. SCHOOL'S OUT!" Artie yelled out.

ND and Warblers slowly began to file out. Sebastian waited until Santana was the only one left. "Very nice" he said as he held the tape in his hand. "What do you want Twink," Santana said impatiently. "you know exactly what I want" "I'm not giving it to you. We said one time and we ended up going for three rounds that day. Besides, I have a girlfriend" Sebastian scoffed. "what your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her." Before Santana could reply back, he quickly went on stage and kissed her. Santana tried pushing him away but he held on tight against her and soon, he felt her kissing back. They felt their hearts beat fast as Santana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards the curtains backstage, where they went for a quick round that day.

* * *

Regionals coming later! Along with Mike's graduation, as soon as I finish planning the story out in my head. R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian shows up at the Lima Bean, interrupting Rachel and Kurt's search for Rachel's wedding dress. He gives Rachel a file, and she opens it to see a photoshopped version of Finn. He then tells her to drop out of Regionals, or he will upload the photo for the whole world to see. He walks away, satisfied.

Santana hears what Sebastian did, and is prepared to hurt him. She texts him a fury.

Santana: what the fuck, Twink? Why are you telling Rachel to drop out of Regionals?  
**Sebastian: She's a threat to the Warblers.  
**Santana: I don't care! Do you want to get beat up right now?  
**Sebastian: Sure ;) my place?  
**Santana: NOT IN THAT WAY, YOU IDIOT.  
**Sebastian: Your choice.**

Santana puts her phone down angrily. She then hears Artie state the rules, and she didn't want to get her group disqualified. She decides to hold back on the violence.

* * *

With the news of Karofsky's attempted suicide going around, Sebastian starts to feel guilty. He was one of those people who had made fun of the poor guy. In an attempt to make Regionals a fair game, he texts Santana.

**Sebastian: Can you and Blaine come meet me at The Lima Bean?  
**Santana: Why should we?  
**Sebastian: I want to apologize.  
**Santana: Yeah right.  
**Sebastian: I'm serious. Come down to the Lima Bean at 5.**

He puts his phone away and heads to rehearsal.

* * *

Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Kurt head down to the Lima Bean. She spots Sebastian with his head down, drinking his coffee and doing his homework. They head to his table. "Let me break it down for you, from one bitch to another. All of this vicious, underhanded crap has got to stop" Santana tells him, sitting across from him. "Exactly. That's why I called you here. First of all," Sebastian says as he faces Blaine. "Blaine, I am sorry for about your eye" "That means nothing to me" "Just give me a chance. I have no excuses other than a lame prank got completely out of control. Second, the Finn photos have all been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win fair and square, and we're going to take donations for Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" foundation. Win, lose, or draw, we're going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky." They all stare at him in disbelief. "Thank you, Sebastian." Blaine says.

Blaine, Kurt and Britt all start to leave. "Santana, you coming?" Brittany asks. "Yeah, in a minute" Santana faces Sebastian. "So, are you turning over a new leaf now or what," Sebastian looks at her. "Yeah. I'm tired of being mean. I'm sorry" Santana sees that he's really sorry. She gets up and kisses his cheek. "You're forgiven." she heads out, meeting up with the other 3 members.

* * *

It's the day of the Regionals. Warblers are up first. The curtain opens and Sebastian immediately starts singing "Stand". Santana watches him, adoring at her secret lover. Sebastian catches her eye and smiles wider. She and Brittany follow Finn's lead and cheers them on. They finish singing and they start applauding. "Thank you! Just to remind you to please make a donation in one of our charity baskets. They're set up all around the auditorium. Just look for the Dalton blazer. Please, give what you can" Sebastian tells the audience. He steps back and they start singing "Glad You Came".

Santana hears him sing and silently awws at him. She sees him nod his head at her, making her smile. She knew this was a song dedicated to her. She gets up and claps along with the rest of the group. They finish singing and step off the stage. The second school got up and sang their song next, making everyone uncomfortable. Soon, the ND went to the choir room to get ready. She sees Sebastian and gives him a wink, with him returning a smile.

* * *

Sebastian sits down in the auditorium, waiting for the ND to come out. He sees the curtain rising, and they start to sing. He sees Santana in the front, dancing with Mike. He hears Artie sing and then hears his secret lover rapping. _"She can rap? What else can this girl do"_ he thinks as he listens intently. Blaine starts to rap too, joining Santana. He stands up and starts to clap with the Warblers, smiling. Soon, the ND finish up the song and then the guys run off the stage, leaving the girls on there.

Another song starts, and he hears Santana singing the first verse. She catches his eye and smiles at him. he smiles back, happy to see her sing her solo. He sees her point to him as she sings another verse with Mercedes. Soon the song ends. Rachel comes out and starts to sing a new song. He smiles at the soloist, glad that she didn't listen to him and his threats about dropping out. As Rachel hits the chorus, he sees the girls coming out and his eyes land on Santana. Sebastian watches Santana sway in the background, smiling wider. He watches her having fun on stage with the other girls. The song ends and he claps louder.

* * *

Santana runs off the stage and goes to the choir room with everyone else. She smiles happily with everyone else, hoping that they win and advance to Nationals. She gets a text from Sebastian. "come out of the room" it says. She looks around and sees that everyone's busy celebrating. She quietly steps out and sees Sebastian. She grabs his hand and pull him to a dark corner. She kisses him. Sebastian eagerly returns the kiss before pulling back. "You were amazing out there" "Hm, I can say the same for you" she says. "When can I go public with you," Sebastian asks her. He knows that she no longer has any feelings for Brittany. "Soon. I have to gently tell Britt. She's fragile" he nods, understanding. "We should go, they're going to announce the winner" she nods.

Sebastian starts walking off when he feels a light tug on his wrist. He looks and sees Santana. She pulls him back gently and gives him another kiss. "For good luck" Santana tells him. "We both know you're going to win." She shrugs. "You never know." Sebastian walks off first. Santana walks back into the choir room, just in time to hear Mr Schue yell out that it was time to go back to the auditorium.

* * *

New Directions, Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow and the Warblers all stand on stage. Sven the Vampire steps out of his coffin and goes up to the microphone. "In third place ... Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow!" The two groups watch them get their trophy and walk off the stage. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The 2012 Mid-West Regional Champions ..." Santana and Sebastian look at each other for a moment. "From McKinley High, the New Directions!" Everyone shouts and applauds for the winners. Santana sees Blaine walk up to Sebastian and shook his hand.

The next day, Santana broke up with Brittany. Luckily for her, Brittany understood. "I've been wanting to get back with Artie for awhile" Brittany admits to Santana. Santana smiles. "Go for it. You guys make a good couple" Brittany and Santana hug. "Good luck with Sebastian" Santana nods. She took out her phone and calls Sebastian.

**Sebastian: Hey. Did you do it?  
**Santana: Yeah. She's okay with it though; she's been wanting to get back with her ex-boyfriend for a while now.  
**Sebastian: Ah. Are you going to tell the rest of the Glee club?  
**Santana: Not yet. I'd rather not lose them since Nationals are soon.  
**Sebastian: Understandable. I gotta go, I'll pick you up later, okay?  
**Santana: Okay bye Twink.  
**Sebastian: bye Snix.**

Santana smiles as she gets off the phone. She heads into the choir room.

* * *

**Few months later:**

Santana and Sebastian came out with their relationship to the New Directions after Nationals. At first, they were reluctant, but then they came to accept the happy couple. Brittany and Artie got back together, happier than ever. Now Santana stands in her room, in her cap and gown.

"This is it. Graduation time" She hears a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opens and reveals Sebastian. "hey babe, are you ready?" "Just about." Santana adjusts her cap with bobby pins. Sebastian comes up to her and hugs her from behind. "I'm so proud of you" Sebastian says in her ear. Santana smiles. She turns around and faces her boyfriend. "It's your turn to graduate next year. It'll be my turn to be proud of you" Sebastian smiles down at her. "I love you" "I love you too" Santana leans up and gives her boyfriend a gentle kiss. Their kiss gets interrupted by her mom. "SANTANA! LET'S GO!" "Coming!" She faces Sebastian again. "Let's go, graduate" Santana giggles as she grabs Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian sits in the audience with Santana's mom and the rest of the ND. "Santana Lopez!" Principal Figgins calls out. Santana comes out of the curtains. She quickly goes to hug Sebastian before proceeding to get her diploma. Sebastian claps loudly for her. As soon as convocation finished, he ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Congrats baby" he says. "thank you Seb" she says as she gives him a quick peck on the lips. They take pictures with the rest of the graduates and then head to the after-grad party.

* * *

Yay! This is done! I have another fanfic idea for this couple, so stay tuned! In the meantime, tell me what you think! :)


End file.
